StarMomo and EagleShark
by SSLOVER145
Summary: Its a Story between my two favorite Sentai Couple YamatoxSera and Kinjixkasumi. Hope you read it! :D
1. Meeting up

**Hey Guys! Another Story! and this is Two Couples in one Story and that's yamato/Sera and kinji/kasumi! I will put the whole team of Zyuohger here but I won't put the ninninger team, so Sorry but maybe some of the teammates I'll put.**

Sera was in the grocery looking for the last Item she need's and it was the last one. There she saw it and took it but another hand was about to take it and it was a boy wearing an Cowboy clothes and a Cowboy hat

"Ummm... You can take it" Sera said politely to the boy

"Uhhh... You can take it" The boy said politely as well

"Umm... Thanks..." The Sera said

"The name is Kinji Takigawa, You are?"

"I'm Sera, Nice too meet you" She said Shyly

"Oh Miss Sera, Nice too meet you too" Kinji said and took out his hand and Sera shaked back but then Some on Took Kinji's hand and it was a Girl wearing a Pink Jacket in Pony tail. She pulled Kinji's hand away from Sera and Pulled kinji's hand to the back like she was wrestling him.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! I Give up!" Kinji yelled and the girl let go

"Who is that Girl?" The girl in Pink asked

"Miss Kasumi, She's just a Girl I met" Kinji explained

"Ohhh... And I told you stop calling me Miss kasumi! Kasumi only!" Kasumi yelled

"Ummm... Sorry to ask but who is she?" Sera asked Kinji

"Ohh... Miss Sera this is Kasumi Momochi my Girlfriend and Miss Kas- I mean Kasumi this is Sera a friend I met"

"Hey... and Can you just call me Sera? Don't put a Miss on it" Sera said

"Okay"

"Ohh... Nice too meet you" Kasumi said and shaked hands with her

"Sorry if I was rude to you earlier... I thought Kinji-san was dating a girl" Kasumi apologized

"Its Fine... and I already have a Boyfriend" Sera explained

"Really? Were's your Boyfriend?" Kinji asked

"He's at home doing chore's" Sera said

but then Sera's tail tingled

"A tail?" Kinji and Kasumi said in the same time

"Deathgalian..." Sera whispered

"Death- what?" Kasumi said

"Ummm Nothing...and... I gotta go..."Sera excused herself and Left but then Kinji's StarBurger Rung

"Yokai? I thought we defeated it all?" Kasumi wondered

"Lets just go" kinji suggested

At the Place of the deathgalian

"Deathgalian!" Sera yelled

"Yokai!" Kasumi yelled running to were sera is

"Kasumi? Kinji?" Sera said

"Miss Sera? I mean Sera? You gotta run that Monster is Dangerous!" kinji said

"You two are the one suppose to run" Sera said but then

"Sera!" Yamato yelled from the other way and there was Leo, Tusk and Amu with him

"Who are they?" Yamato asked

"I'll explain Later" Sera whispered

But then Kasumi and Kinji Started to Change

 _Momo ninger Shuriken, Star Ninger Shuriken_

 _The Change!_

 _Nin Nin Nin Nininin!_

 _"Shuriken Henge/Change!" Kinji and Kasumi yelled_

 _and Changed to Star and Momo Ninger and Started to fight_

"EH!" The Zyuohger yelled

"Are they Zyuohger's too?" Amu pointed to

"No I don't think so" Tusk said

"Anyway Let's go!"

"Okay!"

 _EAGLE SHARK LION ELEPHANT TIGER_

 _"Hon'no Kakusei!" They yelled_

And they Started too fight

"Eh! Who are this people?" Kinji said not knowing that it was Sera and her Team

"No time for that" Kasumi said and Fights the Deathgalian

But then the Deathgalian both Slashed Kinji and Kasumi

"Kinji! Kasumi!" Sera yelled

"How'd She know are name?" kinji asked Kasumi I don't know

"Time to retreat!" The deathgalian said and and dissapeared

"ah mou! Escaping is playing dirty!" Amu complained

Then Kinji and Kasumi unmorphed

"Who are you guys?" Kinji asked

"Its me Sera" Sera said while she unmorph

"Miss Sera?" Kinji said

"I told you to just call me Sera" Sera yelled but then Yamato saw Kinji and Sera talking. he felt a bit jealous

"Ummm... Sera?" Yamato said and puts his hand to Sera's Shoulder to show kinji that he's Sera's Boyfriend "Who is he?" yamato said Pointing at Kinji

"I Think Someone is getting jealous..." Amu whispered at Tusk and Leo

"Oh... Kinji this is Kazakiri Yamato my boyfriend and Yamato this Kinji takigawa a friend I met." Sera explained

"Oh A friend of yours?" Yamato said sounding Jealous and Sera notice that tone so

"And the girl in his back" Sera said and pointed at kasumi "That's Kasumi Momochi, His Girlfriend" Sera said to Yamato so he would know that Kinji already has a Girlfriend

"His Girlfriend?" Yamato said Sounding that he is reliefed

"Nice too meet you both" yamato said and Bowed

"would you like to go to our house?" Yamato suggested

"Ummmm... Sure is it okay?" Kasumi said

"Yes of course" Yamato repleid

"Okay lets go!" Kinji yelled and Sera covered her ears

"Ummm Lower down please" Sera said politely

"Am I too load?" kinji asked

"Umm... No... It just that... Sera has Sensitive hearing..." Yamato explained

"oh okay..."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. The Conversation

At the treehouse The zyuohger same with Kinji and Kasumi entered

"Have a sit guys." Yamato said "Let me get some Juice in the kitchen" He attached and walk through the kitchen

"Thanks" Kinji and Kasumi said Politely and took a Sit in the Chair

"The name is Kinji and Kasumi right?" Leo asked

"Yes. and you guys are?" Kinji replied and Asked

"I'm Leo. nice too meet you" Leo introduced

"I'm Amu"

"I'm Tusk"

"So no surnames?" kasumi asked but then

"Umm... that's really hard to explain" Sera interrupted and the Yamato went out of the kitchen carrying 2 glass of orange juice, He put each orange juice to the table

"Thanks"

"Oh by the way, What was that transfermation earlier?" Tusk asked

"Oh that? Well... We are one of the team mate's of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger" Kinji said

"Were are your team?" Yamato asked

"Ummm... They have things too do... but we promised our Uncle that we will meet 2 years from the last time we met" Kasumi said

"Our uncle? Are you guy's related?" Sera asked

"Ah Yes, There my cousin and the only team mate that were not related with is kinji-san" Kasumi replied

"Oh... were are you're Cousin's right now?" Amu asked

"Well... Fuu-chan and nagi-chan are in college right now while Yakumo-kun is Studying in England with Magic and Takaharu-kun is training I guess" Kasumi replied

"And were the only one left here in Japan. Well Kinji was in US last year and Came back here in Japan"

"Why did he come back?" Sera asked

"You guys don't need to know" Kinji said

"Please tell us" Amu begged

"Oh Alright I just came home so I can date Miss Kas- I mean Kasumi"

"You did that just to date her? That's sweet" Sera said

"How about you Sera? How did Yamato date you?"

"Huh? Umm.." Sera said and looked at Yamato

"He just told me how he feels about me and well I have feeling for him to so he dated me" Sera explained, Looked at Yamato and Smiled

"I Won't date her without a Reason" Yamato said and puts his hand on Sera's Shoulders

"What do you mean?" Sera said looking at Yamato

"Because you have every Characteristic I like on a Girl" yamato explained

"That's Sweet" Kasumi said in a Touching Tone

"How about you Kinji-san? what characteristic did you see with Kasumi-san?" Yamato asked

"Well... She's kind, Smart, Beautiful and Every characteristic a Girl have" Kinji said "But always gets Jealous Sometimes..." kinji Whispered

"I heard that" Kasumi said in a Serious face

"Eh? Sorry!" Kinji appologized

But then The Zyumen's tail Tingle

"The deathgalian again?" Yamato complained

"Well we have too go" Tusk said and they all Left with Kinji and Kasumi

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
